Rins wish
by LadyRen
Summary: Summary: Sesshoumaru and the question, where do babies come from? A SessRin Oneshot.


**Rins wish**

**Summary: Sesshoumaru and the question, where do babies come from? A SessRin story.**

* * *

10 year old Rin stepped out of the shadows, in her hands a small version of Inuyasha. "Sayounara! Taro-chan!" She exclaimed to the smiling baby boy before handing it over to his father. 

Kagome appeared behind Rin, carrying their picnic. She disappeared quickly.

"Inuyasha-sama" Rin called timidly, digging foot on the sand. "Where do babies come from?" She asked staring hopefully at Sesshoumaru´s younger half-brother.

Inuyasha stared in shock, he analyzed the question. He was about to explain the word "mating" when he realized that it was small Rin he was talking to. Sesshoumaru will kill him, if he finds out about him tainting Rin´s mind. Not that he was scared or something, actually he misses a good fight, ever since Naraku died, there werent strong demons around anymore.

But enough of that. He has a better plan. His eyes glinted mischieviously as he stared down at two innocent brown ones. "You see, Rin. You should ask Sesshoumaru. He´s superior! Remember?" He suggested. "Come visit tomorrow, okay?" Inuyasha said before disappearing.

"Sayounara Minna!" Rin shouted, excited of what Sesshoumaru might answer. She would then ask him eventually if she can have one, especially a young Sesshoumaru would be lovely, she decided.

She likes children. Especially, ones with doggy ears. Sometimes she didn't want tot return Taro to his parents. He was just so awfully cute. She wondered how Sesshoumaru might have looked like when he was younger. Definitely gorgeous like he is now. She had heard before, that parents looked like their children. Then, she would definitely want a young Sesshoumaru.

She laughed at the thought, as she stride over the forest, heading back to the western palace gates. She had quickly taken a bath, and got dressed, to be able to join her Lord at dinner.

Rin found Sesshoumaru in the dinning room, already sitted.

Sesshoumaru, noticed at once how quiet Rin was. He already knew that she would probably be asking one of her "questions". She was such a curious child. He knew that she really thought long before forming the question properly.

A pair of her questions ran through his head.

Why is the sky blue?

Why do flowers die in winter?

Why is Jaken green?

Why do you have make-up Sesshoumaru-sama? -----winner of the most annoying question award.

Why can birds fly and I cannot?

Those were her questions. But he was still relieved that she hasn't asked: ´Sesshoumaru-sama, where do babies come from?´

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where do babies come from?"

Had she just read my mind? Or did she really asked that? He stared at two hopeful brown eyes.

Why the hell is Jaken not there when you need him?

Rin thought he might never answer, but then."You need someone to have children." Came his "wise" answer.

"Yes! Parents." Rin added proudly, nodding her head.

Sesshoumaru was happy of himself, when another question was asked….

"Can we be parents? Sesshoumaru-sama?" Came Rin´s innocent voice. "Rin want so much to have young Sesshoumarus!" Sesshoumaru frozed. His pale face going an ounce whiter.

He wanted to say, no we cant. But as he stared deep into her puppy dog eyes, he knew he cant break her small heart.

"Maybe." He answered calmly hiding all the fright that was suppose to be visible, as he drank a sip from his tea.

Rin smiled contented for awhile. "When?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru choked on what he was drinking, spilling the contents on the slide door.

"Rin wants to have at least four Sesshoumaru´s!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"You will have to wait." Came his long awaited answer.

That was when Jaken stumbled in.

"Jaken!" Rin called, excited of her new story to tell.

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin will be parents!" Rin said.

Sesshoumaru sent Jaken a glare so cold… which has the following meanings.

- Just shut your mouth up!

- Just shut your mouth up! Or I will kill you.

- Just shut your mouth up! Or I will kill you, revive you with Tensaiga and kill you again.

Jaken gulped knowing his place. "Rin wants four children, Jaken-sama!" Rin continued not noticing the deadly exchange between the two. "Rin already thought about the names!"

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru´s cold voice called. "Bring Rin to bed." He commanded.

Just when peace and quiet returned to the room. Rin stumbled in. She stopped in front of Sesshoumaru, closing her eyes and leaning closer. Sesshoumaru smiled, placing a kiss just on the corner of her small lips.

"Oyasuminasai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

_

* * *

_

_20 years later…_

"Harumaru, Midomaru, Inumaru, Aiyomaru!" Rin called out to her children. "Don't get on your father´s nerve!" Her four children untangled themselves from Sesshoumaru, all were groaning with protest. "I heard what you 4 did to master Jaken. Go and apologize!" Rin barked. "The poor old toad man!" (A/N: Always wanted to say that!)

The four flinched quiltily. "Yes, mother!" They said in unison.

She stared at Sesshoumaru, after all this years, she was still with him. Not to mention, bearing his children.

But as always he didn't break a promise. He gave her 4 Sesshoumarus, each having the same blue moon on their foreheads.

"Rin." He called calmly. "Your pregnant."

Rin smiled, knowing his keen senses.

"Another Sesshoumaru." Rin groaned hiding her smile, but plastering a tired face.

"Is a Sesshoumaru that bad?" He asked suddenly.

"The biggest and oldest is the worst." She said knowingly.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I warned you." He then said.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that´s the end of that. I wanted to distribute this one to the SessRin oneshots! … Hope you have a lot of fun with this like I did! Peace and Love. Still don't know what came over me when I wrote this…. .. Okay, I corrected some spelling.._


End file.
